1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a screened electrical line control device.
To be more precise, it concerns a pressurized gas insulated screened line comprising a plurality of sections, two adjacent sections being separated by a junction enabling the demounting of a section and each section comprising at least one conductive bar held in place in a cylindrical enclosure, as described in French patent application 92 06 733 filed 3 Jun. 1992 by the assignees of the applicant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A line of this kind is designed to be laid on the ground or to be buried.
In the event of failure or malfunction, it is essential to be able to work on the defective section. It is therefore necessary to provide a control device and the invention proposes a particularly simple and reliable control device.